Beyond the Witty Banter
by musique91
Summary: This is the story of the Marauders and their seventh year at Hogwarts. What happens when Sirius starts to feel something more than brotherly affections for Remus and Lily discovers a side of Severus that she never knew? Were these romances meant to be?


"Sirius, will you please stop groping my left buttock?" Remus whined in his sleep during History of Magic.

Sirius raised his eyebrows and grinned. "I think Moony is having naughty dreams. Perfect Prefect isn't so innocent after all!"

James chuckled. "You know, dreams often reflect reality. Maybe…"

"Hey Jamesy, Snivellus called. He wants his knickers back," Sirius retorted.

"Oh does Snape have you on speed dial now?"

Sirius and James continued to bicker, until Remus finally woke up and bitterly interjected, "What the hell are you guys fighting about now? Really, you guys are like a married couple!"

"It's all your fault Moony!" Sirius complained. "If I hadn't groped your left buttock, this wouldn't have happened in the first place!"

Remus blushed. "Damn it, I was sleep-talking again!"

"So how did you like it Moony?" James asked grinning broadly.

"I dunno. Frankly, I think Lily does it better," Remus said casually. Noticing James' shocked expression, he added, "Oh did I hit a nerve?"

"You are lucky I am your friend! And you know, that was a very Sirius-y thing to say. I think you've been spending way too much time with him. His behavior is not the only thing rubbing off on you."

"Alas, Prongs has resorted to using sexual innuendos as comebacks. How overrated!" Sirius said sighing dramatically. Before anyone could reply, it was the end of class and the well-rested students filed out of the room. The Marauders followed the students to the Great Hall for lunch and made their way to the Gryffindor table. They sat down next to Lily Evans and Alice Longbottom, who were chatting eagerly about the newest edition of Witch Weekly.

"Hey Lils," James said, planting a kiss on her cheek. She smiled at him and returned to her conversation with Alice. James was getting increasingly frustrated. They started dating recently, but Lily didn't pay much attention to him. In fact, she probably talked to him more when she hated him in their earlier years at Hogwarts. It made James feel out of place in her life and he wondered whether she truly cared about him. A part of him wondered if there was another man in her life, but he discarded the thought immediately. Lily was faithful, there was no doubt about that.

Lily turned to face the Marauders. "Sorry guys, Alice and I have to finish up some work. We'll see you later!" And with that, the two girls departed the Great Hall and made their way to the Gryffindor dormitory. When they finally reached the Common Room, Alice grabbed hold of Lily's hand and said, "You were just looking for an excuse to talk to me privately, right?" There was a twinkle in Alice Longbottom's eye as she said this. Alice was a chubby good-natured girl with rosy cheeks and a permanent smile on her face. There was not a trace of malice in her appearance and she bore the unofficial title of "secret keeper". Lily grinned and said, "Was I that obvious?"

"Of course!" Alice replied, as she sat down on the couch by the fireplace. She motioned Lily to sit beside her. "Now tell me whatever is on your mind. You seem so...different these days."

Lily pulled out a sheet of parchment from the pocket of her robes and handed it to Alice. There was a message on this piece of parchment- a very distinct black scrawl. Alice read the message out loud:

_"Love has its own instinct, finding the way to the heart, as the feeblest insect finds the way to its flower, with a will which nothing can dismay nor turn aside." Dearest Lily, give me one chance to show you how beautiful our love can be. One chance is all I ask for. _

_-Half Blood Prince_

Alice looked at Lily with an amused expression plastered across her face. "Looks like you have an admirer. An admirer who can quote Honore de Balzac. Quite impressive actually." Lily sighed and simply replied, "I know."

"Well what is wrong with that? Aside from the fact that James will probably jinx this admirer."

Lily looked up, tears in her eyes. "James does that to him anyway!"

"Lily...do you know who this is?" Alice asked, a little surprised. Lily nodded and replied, "Half Blood Prince. I saw that name on Severus' potions book the other day. I have a strong feeling that Severus has fallen in love with me."

Alice was a little shocked, and paused for a few moments to collect her thoughts. "Have you talked to him about it?"

"I can't gather up the courage. I've avoided him for days, and I feel so guilty because he is my friend."

"Well try talking to him about it. Tell him that you are already in a relationship and that you are in love with James and James only."

As Alice said this, tears started running down Lily's cheeks. "I can't...I can't because I think I love Severus."


End file.
